fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tooty and Yoshbosh at the London 2012 Olympic Games
"Welcome to Tooty and Yoshbosh at the London 2012 Olympic Games!" - Main Menu Tooty and Yoshbosh at the London 2012 Olympic Games''' '''is a game for the Nintendo Wii. It is like Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, but instead Tooty and Yoshbosh are the stars. Story When you put your game in, you see Tooty and Yoshbosh standing in front of a homemade poster saying, "Tootie and Yashbash's London 2012 Olympic Games!" Tooty and Yoshbosh see that their names are spelt wrong so they grab a pen and fix the spelling mistakes. Then characters from the Tooty series and the Yoshbosh series come and look at the poster and see the date: "TODAY!" They gather around Tooty and Yoshbosh and ask what time it is on at. Yoshbosh looks at his watch and yells as the olympic games were supposed to start ten minutes ago. Tooty and Yoshbosh run and lead the characters to where the Olympic Games are held. Then you see Tooty and Yoshbosh running in a 100m sprint. Then you turn to see Coldheart and Yoshbash competing in football. Coldheart scores a goal, and Yoshbash groans. Then you turn to see Cutie and Littleyosh in synchronised swimming. Cutie is very good at it, because she is a penguin. Littleyosh isn't so good at it, and starts to cry. You then see SnowBob and Boshyosh doing Trampoline. SnowBob falls and a lot of snow falls off him. Boshyosh laughs and does a marvellous trick. Then you see Beauty and Bishyish doing Rhythmic Ribbon. Beauty and Yishbish both look beautiful while doing it, but Bishyish gets a bit confused and ends up twisting the ribbon around herself. You then see Mr. P do horseriding. Littlebish is own her own horse and her horse bumps into Mr. P and his horse. Littleyish giggles and gallops away. One-Eye is doing Beach Volleyball and is against Bishbash. Bishbash "accidently" eats the ball and One Eye storms off, angry. Then you see all the characters standing around Big Ben, except for Tooty and Yoshbosh who are standing at the top of Big Ben, waving. Characters Tooty series Tooty - The star of the Tooty series! Beauty - Tooty's wonderful girlfriend! Cutie - Tooty and Beauty's 5 year old child! Coldheart - The evil penguin who always cause trouble in Sherbert Land! One-Eye - Coldheart's one eyed servant! Mr. P - The mysterious penguin. No one knows if he is a good guy or a bad guy! Coldheart Jr. - Coldheart's evil child! SnowBob - Tooty's best friend! He is a snowman! Yoshbosh series Yoshbosh - The star of the Yoshbosh series! He is a Yoshi. Bishyish - Yoshbosh's girlfriend! She is a Birdo. Boshyosh - Yoshbosh's rival. He is a Boshi. He is still a good guy, but is Yoshbosh's rival. Yoshbash - He is the enemy of the Yoshbosh series. He is a Yoshi. Bishbash - Yoshbash's girlfriend. She is a Birdo. Littleyosh - The baby version of Yoshbosh. Littlebish - The baby version of Bishyish. BishYoshBash - Yoshbash and Bishbash's evil child. He is half Birdo, half Yoshi. Sports Coming Soon Category:Games Category:Cool Cat Inc. games